Judith 20
by Nigamiestmajeure
Summary: Et si... Et si Judith n'avait pas engagé Matthéo ? Et si elle l'avait plutôt invité à boire un verre ? Et si elle avait vraiment profité de cette seconde chance ?


« Moi c'est Mattéo.

Moi c'est Judith. »

…

Mattéo se réveille, tenant entre ses bras le corps de Judith. Endormie. Il passe sa main à travers ses cheveux de flammes et soupire. Il ne veut pas partir, lui qui a trouvé enfin sa place, auprès d'elle. Voilà déjà un an qu'ils sont ensemble et Mattéo a l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi heureux. Il se lève et se prépare pour une nouvelle journée de travail. Il a abandonné sa carrière de garde du corps en free-lance ce fameux soir où Judith ne l'a pas engagé. Et à part celui de cette femme, il ne voulait être le garde du corps de personne. Maintenant il est videur dans une dernières boîtes de nuit légales à Paris, qui, avant, était une entreprise avec des opérateurs référents. Mais à cause des nouvelles lois de l'Empire, elles risquent de disparaître et lui de se retrouver au chômage. Comme Judith qui vient de se faire licencier de SAUTE, le Suicide Accompagné Ultra Travaillé et Efficace, remplacée par un quiz avec une photo de Justin Bieber avant qu'il se marie avec Nabilla. Cela l'avait bouleversée (son licenciement, pas la photo) mais Mattéo l'a aidée à tenir le coup, il avait même créé un blog avec des conseils plus personnels, plus humains, mais ça n'avait pas trop marché (ceci dit, si vous voulez jeter un coup d'œil, c'est par ici: . ?thread=1538032&#s032 ). Mattéo réajuste sa casquette et sa cravate, allume son MP3 pour écouter de la musique dans les transports (« You lucky boy, 'cause today it's not my day »), ouvre la porte puis fait demi-tour pour déposer un baiser sur le front de Judith, la femme de ses rêves. Littéralement. Il se souvient d'elle avec des lunettes et des cheveux bruns bouclés, et lui prenait un traitement contre l'accent toulousain. Quand il lui en avait parlé à leur troisième rendez-vous dans un très vieux restaurant indien, elle lui a dit : « Quelle importance, on est heureux là non ? » Et elle lui avait souri. Dieu qu'elle est belle quand elle sourit. Mattéo ferait n'importe quoi pour revoir ce sourire tous les jours, jusqu'à aller vivre en 2010, l'époque préférée de Judith. Mais le voyage dans le temps... Alors qu'il ferme la porte à clef, il voit scotché au-dessus de la serrure un petit mot sur une feuille qui ressemble à du PQ : « Vous cherchez votre place dans l'Univers ? Et si vous étiez un héros ? Venez sauver le monde avec moi, et recevez peut-être la gloire (et vos papiers pour 2010) ! ». Suivi d'une adresse, d'une date et d'une heure (« demain à 12h26 ») et signé « ah merde j'ai plus d'encre ». Mattéo se dit que ça doit être une blague, mais il veut en parler à Judith quand il rentrera. Il laisse le papier sur la porte. Le lendemain, Judith et Mattéo se retrouvent au lieu de rendez-vous, au 42e étage d'un immeuble abandonné. Judith sait ce qu'elle fait mais Mattéo reste sceptique. Jusqu'à ce qu'un homme apparaisse devant eux. Habillé avec des vêtements en lambeaux, une drôle de montre au poignet et des lunettes style scientifique fou, il les regarde avec des yeux pétillants et étrangement blasé au milieu d'un visage ensanglanté. Mattéo jette à la poubelle la canette de bière qu'il avait bu en attendant cet inconnu. Here we go.

_«Le premier qui la touche, j'le butte. »_

…

Les Lombardi leur donne du fil à retordre. Mais l'équipe du Visiteur est prête à se battre pour continuer leurs missions. Surtout Judith, ce qui est assez bizarre quand on connaît son ancienne temporalité. En effet, Judith et Mattéo ont retrouvé tous leurs souvenirs de leur ancienne vie avec la Brigade Temporelle. Mattéo arrêtant le Visiteur, Judith tirant sur Raph, Judith tirant sur le Visiteur, Judith tirant sur Mattéo... Mais à présent elle a une confiance totale en leur projet en leurs projets. « Je sais que ça vaut le coup » dit-elle avec ce regard impénétrable que Mattéo avait déjà vu auparavant. Si sombre et si secret. Il ne la questionne pas d'avantage car il a confiance en elle. Là ils se préparent afin d'assister à l'assassinat de Riton à la péniche Antipode où s'organisaient aussi des spectacles avec un petit chauve et un grand mal rasé dont le show avait le nom d'une pomme. Les préparatifs sont tendus entre Henry sous le choc à la découverte de sa propre nature et Raph déçu que Stella vient de rompre avec lui. Discrètement, Judith emmène à part le Visiteur pour lui parler, mais cela n'échappe pas à Mattéo. Le Visiteur, stressé d'être seul face à elle (oui parce que des fois il manque de balls), l'écoute.

« J'ai une idée, je n'ai qu'à faire semblant de m'allier avec les Lombardi.

Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

Si jamais ça pète, je pourrais maîtriser le mauvais clan.

Ou finir avec eux.

Mais faites-moi confiance !

Vous faire confiance ?! Désolé mais ça me paraît difficile. Pourquoi je le ferais ?

Parce que je sais d'où vous venez. »

Elle s'approche de lui et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Le Visiteur écarquille les yeux au fur et à mesure qu'elle parle mais ne peut voir Mattéo caché dans un coin sombre.

« Comment ?

C'est pas le plus important, dit Judith. Alors, vous me faites confiance ?

Oui, c'est d'accord mais sachez que je ferai tout pour faire croire aux autres que vous êtres une traîtresse pour que votre plan marche. Ça va faire mal à Mattéo.

Il saura s'en remettre, il est fort. »

Mattéo repart aussi discrètement à cette dernière déclaration, fait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et prend son sac pour aller avec les autres en direction de la péniche.

_« Vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de mauvais Judith, mais vous travaillez toujours pour les mauvaises personnes. Moi compris. »_

…

Ça y est, ils y sont. Raph, Judith, Mattéo, dans l'ascenseur des Missionnaires. Judith réfléchit à 100 à l'heure, elle aurait pu ne pas se trouver là une nouvelle fois. Elle aurait pu ne pas accepter la proposition du Visiteur. Juste partir avec Mattéo et oublier les missions, ne plus s'occuper du futur. Sauf que... ce que lui a dit le Visiteur, ce qu'il lui avait murmuré dans l'oreille avant qu'elle... non pour elle c'était impossible de manquer ça. Elle croit à un avenir meilleur. Son costume ridicule affublé d'une cravate bleue (ce qui est carrément moins stylé qu'un nœud pap' quand même) lui rappelle les serveurs Quick, et son étiquette la gratte. Est-ce vraiment un rêve tout ça ? Tout est vraiment orchestré dans sa tête par la société Replay ? Dans une autre vie, la « vraie » vie, est-elle vraiment en train de mourir, et le dernier visage qu'elle voit est Dario ?

« Non... pas lui. »

Pourquoi lutter alors ? Là elle est dans l'ascenseur et ils risquent tous de mourir. Ils doivent emmener Raph dans la prison nécrophile pourtant ils veulent s'enfuir mais, à la sortie 2012, Sarah l'attend. En pensant à Sarah et à Dario, Judith ressent... attends... Elle n'a pas peur en fait ! E là elle comprend. Cette seconde chance, ce n'était pas de vivre plus longtemps mais vivre avec Mattéo. Être ensemble, devant les autres. Elle n'avait pas songé une seule fois à sa future mort en voyant les Lombardi dans la saison 2 remasterisée, ni à les tuer dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Non, elle avait été heureuse, elle n'aurait pas besoin d'une seconde chance.

« Il faudra être fort.

Ouais.

Et rapide. »

Sortie 2012. Judith pousse Raph hors du téléporteur et l'ordonne de courir. Puis elle se tourne vers Mattéo. Elle ne sait pas ce qui va se passer et ça lui fait un bien fou. Elle va le pousser lui aussi, car cette fois il ne luttera pas pour les Missionnaires. S'ils en sont là, c'est uniquement pour une infiltration , qui risque de mal finir, elle le sait. Il s'accroche à elle, la serre dans ses bras, avec la ferme intention de ne pas la perdre. Peu importe si c'est dans sa tête, c'est sa réalité, et Judith va se battre pour elle. Ne pas fuir face à Sarah ni face à Dario. Direction prison nécrophile. Dario a à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que Mattéo l'a déjà assommé, tandis que Judith massacre les nécrophiles. Ils retrouvent la cellule avec le Visiteur et Constance et un Castafolt belge. Attendez, un Castafolt belge ? WTF. En les voyant, le Visiteur sèche ses larmes.

« J'espère que vous avez un plan, lui dit Judith.

J'ai toujours un plan. »

Créer la fin de ce monde tel que nous le connaissons. Pour le rendre incroyable.

_« Dans ce monde les hommes ne vivent pas sous terre, ils ont conquis les étoiles. »_

…

Je caresse doucement le visage empreint de rides de la femme que j'aime. Ses cheveux rouges sont passés à la couleur de la neige, tous comme les miens. Allongée sur le lit, elle contemple les murs de sa chambre empreinte de souvenirs, de photos, de dessins. Nous prenant l'apéro chez Raph, nous posant devant un tas de morts-vivants morts, nous en haut de la Tour Eiffel, nous avec Gustave Eiffel, nous avec Rita la fille de Raph et Stella, nous en visite chez Louis XIV, nous au mariage de Time et Léo, nous et les dinosaures, nous et notre nouvel appart' en 2012. Nous et rien d'autre. En vieillissant, nous avons rattrapé nos anciens présent (ce qui est en fait le futur, oui je sais c'est compliqué), et avons déménagé à Marseille pour ne pas croiser nos doubles du passé alors très très jeunes. Avec l'aide des Missionnaires gérés par Constance, tout a été fait pour supprimer la plupart des catastrophes, comme l'arrivée des zombis en empêchant un homme d'acheter une chaise d'une marque suédoise, sans pour autant nous effacer de la réalité. Après quelques voyages temporels qui nous ont été autorisés, notamment 2550 qui est devenu une époque... ouah, Judith et moi avons décidé d'arrêter les missions et de vivre une vie normale dans un siècle qui ne cesse d'évoluer de mieux en mieux. Le taux de criminalité avait baissé tout comme celui du suicide. Je suis devenu prof de judo (mais plus pour apprendre des cascades que de l'autodéfense, car nous n'en avions plus besoin) grâce à mes connaissances au combat en corps-à-corps. Judith, sur le conseil de Raph, est partie au Conservatoire pour faire prof de théâtre, où elle excellait. A notre départ en retraite, nous avons continué nos voyages, mais en avion cette fois. Cela faisait des années que nous n'avions pas eu de nouvelles de Raph, Stella, Henry et encore moins du Visiteur. La dernière fois que nous l'avions vu, il portait sur sa tête un bob ridicule avec des oreilles de lapin. Enfin bref, nous avons été heureux. Elle passe sa main sur mon visage, sentant au bout de ses doigts le creux de mes rides ainsi que mon éternelle cicatrice sur le front.

« Mattéo, il faut que tu saches que...

Je le sais déjà. »

En souriant, Judith expire son dernier souffle que je recueille dans un baiser. Moi, et personne d'autre, sera le dernier visage qu'elle verra avant de mourir.

_« Si...Moi. »_


End file.
